El comienzo de una historia perdida
by MerodeadoraBlack
Summary: He vuelto cn mi tercer fic :D! espero que les guste! entren, lean y opinen! no soy nada buena en los summary... solo entren! primer capitulo, y va para largo! espero que les guste!


* * *

Hola a todos!! Este es mi tercer fanfic y me voy por lo largo… tengo una historia en mente desde hace tiempo y me gustaría que la siguieran, no quiero adelantarles nada… pero va a estar muy entretenida y va a tener muchas sorpresas, se que al principio les parecerá ,muy común pero ya verán que no!! Bueno yo los dejo para que lean el primer cap. No es muy largo pero espero que les guste!! Estaré actualizando!! Al final reviews profis!!

Ahora si los dejo con el primer cap!! Que lo disfruten!!

1.Vacaciones, encuentros y casualidades

Un día soleado de verano en las bellas islas canarias dos chicas, una castaña de hermosos ojos azules, junto a una pelirroja de unos impresionantes ojos verdes esmeraldas, caminaban despreocupadamente a la orilla de la playa charlando animadamente disfrutando de sus vacaciones.

Estas chicas tenían cada una diecisiete años recién cumplidos, eran unas chicas realmente hermosas, de cuerpo escultural y hermosas sonrisa. La castaña llevaba por nombre Jane Sachman, una muggle que recién terminaba sus estudios en la preparatoria y la pelirroja, su mejor amiga, llevaba por nombre Lily Evans, una bruja que iba a iniciar su último curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Ambas habían insistido a sus padres que las dejaran irse a la playa esas vacaciones, y ya que Lily era mayor de edad, ellos habían accedido.

Llevaba rato caminando cuando…

-Vaya que esta hermoso el día no?- había hablado la pelirroja

-Si!!- contesto entusiasmada la castaña- ahora solo nos queda conseguir dos chicos guapos para que nos acompañen- completo haciendo un gesto con la cara.

La otra volteo los ojos, su amiga no tenía remedio.

-Jane ya te dije que vinimos solas a disfrutar las vacaciones- respondió haciendo énfasis en la palabra "solas"

-Ay Lils no seas aburrida, mira que hay chicos realmente guapos en esta playa- se defendió ella mirando hacia todos lados- Mira como aquellos dos que vienen allá- dijo señalando en dirección a donde venían dos chicos, justo en frente de ellas - apoco no están lindos? – pregunto esbozando una sonrisa coqueta.

La otra chica se quedo pasmada al mirar hacia la dirección que apuntaba su amiga. Eso no podía ser posible. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. No podía estar pasándole a ella. No ahora…

No muy lejos de ahí, dos chicos morenos, uno de cabello largo y hermosos ojos grises junto a uno de cabello alborotado y de ojos castaños escondidos tras unas gafas redondas caminaban por la orilla de la playa volteando a ver a cuanta chica pasaba a su lado dedicándoles una sonrisa coqueta, dado a que ambos poseían un cuerpo atlético y gustoso para la vista femenina, llamaban mucho la atencion.

Estos chicos, ambos magos de diecisiete años , que iban a comenzar su último año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, estaban disfrutando de sus vacaciones de verano quehabían costeado los abuelos del chico de cabello alborotado, que respondía al nombre de James Potter, y era apodado por sus amigos como "cornamenta", él y su mejor amigo, el chico de ojos grises que llevaba por nombre Sirius Black , apodado por sus amigos "canuto", habían insistido al los abuelos del chico Potter para que les dejaran irse de vacaciones alegando ya tener la edad suficiente para cuidarse solos, los señores Potter después de haberles dado una charla sobre la responsabilidad, habían accedido, y ahí estaban los chicos disfrutando del maravilloso sol de verano en las islas canarias.

Después de un rato caminando en silencio el chico de ojos grises decidió intervenir.

-Hey cornamenta que dices si nos llevamos a dos de estas bellezas a pasar la tarde con nosotros?- dijo mirando un grupo de chicas en bikini que pasaban a su lado dedicándoles una amplia sonrisa coqueta.

El otro chico sonrió de medio lado y respondió:

-Puede ser canuto… pero...

-Sin peros - lo cortó Sirius- Amigo la pelirroja debe estar vacacionando con su linda familia en el otro lado del mundo!! – le dijo volviéndose para mirarlo – no seas aguafiestas!! Solo será una tarde!! Además ella no se va a enterar- finalizo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Mmm… no lo se canuto… la verdad estoy muy enamorado de ella- dijo bajando la cabeza y poniendo una cara triste

- Vamos James, arriba esos ánimos!! Algún día la pelirroja va a ceder- dijo dándole palmaditas en el hombro

James subió la mirada y sonrió tristemente.

-Eso espero amigo…- dijo con un tono melancólico.

-Ya lo veras- animo el otro- Pero por el momento, busquémonos dos preciosuras- dijo mirando hacia todos lados como buscando a alguien- como esas que vienen ahí!!- dijo señalando unas chicas que venían en su misma dirección – apoco no están buenas? Pero yo quiero la castaña, la verdad es que no me gustan las pelirrojas- termino con una sonrisilla.

El otro chico miro en la dirección en la que apuntaba su amigo. No podía ser, cerró los ojos y los abrió varias veces, tenía que estar seguro. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Tenía que ser el hombre más afortunado del planeta...

En el lado de las chicas

-Lily te pasa algo?- pregunto preocupada Jane pasando sus manos frente a los ojos de la pelirroja, que miraba pasmada en dirección a los chicos que tenían a pocos metros.

-… - no obtuvo respuesta.

-Lils ya sé que están buenos pero…- dijo en tono burlón.

-…- tampoco respondió.

-Lily yo no sé qué te pasa- dijo fastidiada- mejor me voy a hablar con ese par que ya me di cuenta que nos están mirando- termino con voz coqueta y apresuro el paso hasta llegar a donde estaban los chicos.

La pelirroja reacciono al instante, pero cuando miro hacia donde se dirigía su amiga ya era demasiado tarde...

En el lado de los chicos

-James!! Qué te pasa?- dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo con voz preocupada al ver la sonrisa estúpida que tenía en su rostro.

-...- James no contesto.

-Cornamenta!!- dijo pegándole en la nuca

-Auch!!... que me decías?- pregunto distraído todavía mirando hacia el frente.

-Que hablemos con ese par que viene ahí. Mira ahí viene la castaña! Preguntémosle algo- dijo emocionado pasando se la mano por el cabello y poniendo su mejor sonrisa de conquistador.

James sonrió aun más. Y apuro el paso para alcanzar a Sirius que había avanzado para hablar con la chica castaña que venía hacia a ellos.

Cuando ya estaban frente a frente, fue Sirius el que hablo.

-Hola preciosa!! Cómo te llamas?- Saludo tomando la mano de la castaña y dando le un pequeño beso en ella , la chica sonrió y contesto.

-Hola!! Me llamo Jane Sachman… cuál es tu nombre?- dijo con voz coqueta.

-Jane…- repitió el con voz melosa - que lindo nombre- dio con una sonrisa que podía derretir un glasear- Yo soy Sirius Black y este es mi mejor amigo James Potter- finalizo señalando a James

Black… Potter… por qué esos nombres le sonaban? Repitió ella mentalmente, pero no le dio mucha importancia y les tendió la mano a ambos chicos en modo de saludo.

-Hace rato vimos que venias con otra chica- intervino James- donde esta? – pregunto interesado.

Jane se volvió y no encontró a Lily a su lado, quien se había escondido en una cabañita cercana, Jane les hiso una mueca indicándoles que no sabía a dónde se había ido Lily.

-No es aquella que esta allá?- dio Sirius señalando a una pelirroja que intentaba esconderse en una cabaña cercana, pero no tenía mucho éxito.

-Si es ella!!- dijo Jane mirando hacia donde estaba Lily- No se que le sucede, desde hace rato anda muy rara… discúlpenme un segundo… ya vuelvo – dijo sonriéndoles y comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba la pelirroja.

-Que se supone que haces?- dijo Jane irritada cuando había llegado al lado de Lily- ven o seas aguafiestas- dijo arrastrándola por un brazo hacia los chicos- los chicos me han caído muy bien!

-Pero…- dijo Lily tratando de soltarse

-Sin peros- dijo Jane- Si te caen mal después de conocerlos, está bien no hay problema, pero por ahora ven!

-Pero es que yo ya los conozco- murmuro en voz baja, cuando ya estaban frente a los chicos.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!!- dijo Sirius sonriendo al ver a la pelirroja- Esto sí es suerte cornamenta!!- completó volviéndose hacia su amigo.

-Que tal Lily?- Pregunto James con una sonrisa atontada.

Lily hizo una mueca de disgusto y se cruzo de brazos. Jane miro la escena extrañada, luego comprendió, Black… Potter… así que estos eran los problemáticos del colegio de Lily.

-Pero Jane… no nos habías dicho que eras amiga de la pelirroja de los sueños de cornamenta- dijo en tono burlón ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de James- y tu Evans… Bien que te tenías guardado ese cuerpazo- completó mirando descaradamente a Lily, ganándose la mirada furiosa de James y de Lily.

-No seas tan morboso Black- respondió la pelirroja enfadada- Vámonos Jane- Dijo tirando del brazo de su amiga y caminando con paso seguro hacia el lado contrario de los chicos- no tenemos nada que hablar con estos individuos- termino haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Genial! Tú y tú bocota!!- le dijo James con ironía a Sirius al tiempo que corría detrás de las chicas- Lily!! Lily!! Espera!!...

-Déjanos en paz Potter!!- dijo Lily con fastidio montándose en uno de los transporte que las llevaría al hotel.

James se paró resignado y Sirius corrió hasta su lado.

-Tranquilo amigo!! Ya nos las encontraremos otro día- dijo tratando de sonar esperanzador- Me he quedado con las ganas de esa Jane…- dijo sonriendo y diciendo seductoramente el nombre de las castaña.

-No lo creo amigo- dijo James decepcionado.

-Vas a ver que si- dijo el otro- a poco no has visto en donde se han ido?

James negó con la cabeza

-En los transportes del hotel donde estamos hospedados- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- tenemos más posibilidades de encontrarlas ahí. Ya vas a ver como mañana mismo nos las encontramos.

James sonrió, Sirius tenía razón mañana lo intentarían, o sino otros días, total quedaban muchos días de vacaciones.

Ya había atardecido y ambos chicos se percataron de eso por lo que se montaron en el siguiente transporte para ir al hotel, donde iban a ducharse y a cenar. Mañana seria otro día, y James tendría una oportunidad con Lily…

En el transporte donde iban las chicas

-Lily ya cálmate!- le decía Jane después de tener que escuchar a la pelirroja la mitad del camino quejarse de los chicos.

-Como quieres que me calme? Como quieres que me calme??- pregunto irritada- si acabas de socializar con mis peores pesadillas- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco.

-No es para tanto… no se ven tan malos chicos- dijo, pero tuvo que corregirse pues su amiga le había lanzado una mirada de esas que matan- Esta bien, está bien, puede que sean las perores personas de este planeta pero… Dime cuantas posibilidades tenemos de que nos los encontremos de nuevo?

Lily cambio su expresión, y puso una más relajada, Jane sonrió.

-Aunque me gustaría encontrarme de nuevo a ese Sirius… no me habías dicho lo bien que estaba- continuo la castaña con voz seductora.

Lily la miro disgustada.

-Si no lo dije era porque no había necesidad de decirlo. Bastante tengo con su club de fans- dijo con fastidio e irritación.

-Bueno, bueno, pero no te molestes. Ya dejo el tema- dijo Jane

-Mejor. A ver si te fijas en mejores tipos- dijo Lily en un tono divertido.

Ambas sonrieron y se bajaron del transporte, ya habían llegado al hotel. Lily trato de olvidar el encuentro con los merodeadores, pero no sabía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en la sonrisa de James, se regaño mentalmente y pensó que ya encontraría a otros chicos más interesantes. Mañana seria otro día, y Lily podría olvidarse de la sonrisa de James…

* * *

Gracias a todos los lectores y disculpen la ortografía!! Espero que les haya gustado, háganmelo saber con un review porfis!! Nos leemos en un próximo capítulo…

Besos

KarenProngs

Es muy fácil!! Solo pinchan el botoncito de "Go" y opinan sobre el cap… D


End file.
